El caso de bella swan
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: Edward el mejor psicologo del mundo tiene que ayudar a resolver el caso de una chica sin esperanzas, tiene que ayudarla pero...¿que pasara si aparte de ayudarla sinete otra atraccion hacia ella que no es el trabajo?
1. Chapter 1

**Nota: los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

"**El caso de bella Swan."**

**Sumary: Edward el mejor psicólogo del mundo tiene que ayudar a resolver un caso de una chica sin esperanzas y sin ganas de vivir, tiene que ayudarla pero… ¿Que pasa si aparte de resolver el caso, siente otra atracción que no es el trabajo? Basada en una historia real…**

**Edward pov.**

Bebí otro sorbo de mi café mientras revisaba el caso de una chica que ha intentado suicidarse por mas de 3 veces, todas las fallo, tan solo tiene 20 años…la verdad no se que le pasaba al mundo…por eso decidí estudiar esta carrera de psicólogo para ayudar a la gente con problemas…si yo Edward Cullen de tan solo 25 años de edad quería ayudar a la gente…

-Sr. Cullen el psicólogo Jasper esta en la línea 2-me dijo la señora Cope.

-Gracias-le dije y descolgué el teléfono-¿bueno?

-Hola Edward, ¿ya te llego el caso?-me pregunto mi cuñado, si estaba felizmente casado y yo…con mi soledad.

-Si es interesante, con tan solo 20 años y querer suicidarse

-Si Carlisle tiene una idea para averiguar mas-me dijo

-¿Y cual es?-pregunte

-Amh…mejor que te lo diga el

-Esta bien-le dije tomando más café

-Edward hijo ¿ya te informo jasper?-me dijo mi padre

-No, aun no en eso estábamos pero me dijo que tú me lo ibas a decir

-Bien, veras hijo, espero no te molestes pero como eres el mas joven de la familia, puedes ir a conocerla, tenemos todo preparado, vas a ir a la universidad donde esta estudiando ella y la vas a seguir para obtener mas información…

-¿Que? ¿Ir de nuevo a la universidad?-exclame

-Edward solo así podemos ayudarla, a ti te encanta ayudar a mucha gente, ella necesita mucha ayuda, ¿cortadas de 3er. Grado?-me dijo mi padre

-Si necesita mucha ayuda-le dije suspirando y apretando el puente de mi nariz con el dedo pulgar e índice

-entonces ¿que dices hijo?

-Cuando empiezo la universidad ¿otra vez?-murmure

-Mañana mismo

-Esta bien ¿como la voy a conocer?-pregunte

-Veras vas a estudiar literatura como ella, vas a llegar a la escuela, te tropezaras con ella y te disculpas, la invitas a tomar un café y a partir de ahí no te separas de ella, ahorita mismo te estoy enviando los horarios y una foto de ella por fax, y cuando tengas tiempo de sobra vienes a la casa y nos hablas de ella

-Esta bien no tendré que ser su novio ni nada por el estilo ¿verdad?-pregunte curioso

-Si quieres tener algo con ella tal vez puedas y sacas mas información…lo que si te digo es que es muy hermosa, aparte puedes salir con otra chica después de lo que paso con…

-No lo digas papa, pero bueno ¿como es?-pregunte

-Ya veras hijo, bueno nos vemos luego adiós-se despidió

-Adiós papá-colgué el teléfono y me pregunte ¿Cómo será? Recordé lo que dijo Carlisle "es muy hermosa"

-Sr. Cullen aquí esta la información que le mando su padre,-me dijo la señora Cope y lo deposito en mi escritorio

-Muchas gracias-le dije y se fue, agarre la información y eran los horarios de la escuela, una foto de esta, y otra foto de la chica, voltee la foto y decía hasta arriba "Isabella Marie Swan" y como dijo mi padre era hermosa…

**! Hola…¡ Bien espero que les haya gustado el capitulo…lo volví a subir porque me llegaron unas criticas de que tengo faltas de ortografía, espero que ya este bien por que lo corregí otra vez ya que me lo pidieron y si se preguntan que por que lo dejo así ó que le falta al capitulo…así va la trama poco a poco verán como se va desarrollando.**

**Dejen sus comentarios y yo les contestare…**

**Adiós.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nota: Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y bla, bla, bla…**

"**El caso de Bella Swan."**

**Sumary: Edward el mejor psicólogo del mundo tiene que ayudar a resolver un caso de una chica sin esperanzas y sin ganas de vivir, tiene que ayudarla pero… ¿Que pasa si aparte de resolver el caso, siente otra atracción que no es el trabajo? Basada en una historia real.**

**Edward pov.**

-No se ni porque hago esto…-me dije a mi mismo, estaba recargado en el volante de mi volvo enfrente de la escuela.

_Vamos Edward has de cuenta que te vas a ver con ella, como el primer día de clases…_

-Cállate mejor, no me la recuerdes-le dije a mi conciencia.

_Yo solo trato de ayudarte…_

-Bien si me quieres ayudar, mejor guarda silencio…-le dije y me levante, solo por mi familia lo hare.

Me baje del carro y agarre mi mochila y mi horario, si hoy sería como el chico nuevo de la escuela, genial.

Entre y todo estaba en silencio y en los pasillos no había nadie, deben estar en clase, seguí caminando por los pasillos, conocía de memoria todo, en esta escuela pase lo mejor de mi vida, cuando la conocí a ella, al amor de mi vida…

Seguí caminando pensando en ella, cuando alguien choco con migo y me mojó mi camisa, tan fuerte fue el impacto que me caí al piso.

-¡Demonios! Debí de tener más cuidado al caminar perdóname, soy así de torpe-me dijo una voz de una mujer, se oía bien.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-le dije parándome-¿tu estas bien?-le pregunte y estirando una mano hacia ella.

-Si gracias-me dijo sosteniendo mi mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por todo mi cuerpo…

-Yo…lo lamento, no era mi intención, y también lamento mancharte tu camisa-me dijo y alzo su cara para verme, tenía unos ojos cafés achocolatados que se veían hermosos, tenía su piel pálida y una nariz pequeña con poquitas pecas, unos labios que se veían dulces y daban ganas de besarlos, cabello color café…era ella…Bella Swan.

**Bella pov.**

¡Mierda!...mas sangre salía de mi brazo izquierdo, las cortadas se veían muy rojas llenas de sangre… ¿y ahora como me oculto mis cortadas?

_¡Ves bella, tu querías esto ¿no? ¿Que pasa si llaman a tus papas y te mandan a un internado?_

Mejor cállate, no te vayas a los extremos…

Me limpie la sangre y me baje la manga, lo bueno era negra y si se transparentaba no se vería, es que en verdad lo necesitaba, no podía soportar mas las malditas voces de la zorra de Tanya y su grupo.

_¡Miren ahí va la emo! ¡Oh no me junto con ella me vaya a contagiar de su soledad! ¡Apuesto que esta tan sola que no ah besado a nadie! ¡Adiós emo-globina!_

Es que Arrgg…las odio, por eso me corto, porque no desearía estar aquí.

Salí del baño y me fui a la cafetería a comprarme un café…

-Buenos días me puede dar un café por favor-le dije a la de la cafetería y saque mi dinero.

-Aquí tienes, son $10 pesos-me dijo y me tendió el café

-Gracias-le dije y agarre el café, iba viendo hacia abajo cuando alguien choco con migo y me caí al piso ¡Genial!

-¡Demonios! Debí de tener más cuidado al caminar perdóname, soy así de torpe-me disculpe.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien-me dijo una voz masculina, tan suave -¿tu estas bien?- me pregunto y me estiro una mano.

-Si gracias-le dije agarrando su mano y sentí una corriente eléctrica pasar por mi cuerpo.

-Yo…lo lamento, no era mi intención, y también lamento mancharte tu camisa-le dije y levante la vista, el se me quedo viendo y poso sus ojos en mis labios, después me miro por varios segundos, el era hermoso, tenía unos ojos color verde esmeralda, su cabello color cobrizo y estaba despeinado, sus labios tan deseables, todo en el era perfecto.

-Yo…no te preocupes estoy bien-dijo agachando su cabeza y sacudiéndola-lamento haberte tirado tu café, déjame comprarte otro

-No, no tienes porque hacerlo, fue mi torpeza lo que hizo que se cayera-le dije

-Por favor, déjame comprarte uno, también fue mi culpa-me dijo

-Bien, pero la culpa fue de los dos ¿esta bien?-le dije dándole una sonrisa que sabía que salía desde lo más profundo de mi corazón

-Esta bien, mi coche esta allá vamos-me dijo

-¿Vamos a ir a otro lugar? Pensé que en la cafetería-le dije

-Si bueno, no sé si te hayas dado cuenta pero soy nuevo, y cuando salgan todos vamos a llamar demasiado la atención…-me dijo mostrando una sonrisa torcida

-Está bien vamos-le dije y en el momento en que iba a dar un paso me resbale y me iba a caer otra vez pero el agarro mis muñecas de ambos lados y detuvo la caída.

-Umh…gracias-le dije y me mordí mi labio, me empezaba a arder la muñeca donde me corte-Oye, me podrías soltar por favor…es que estoy lastimada.

-Oh si, perdón-me dijo pero no soltó su agarre, en cambio subió mi la remanga de mi camisa y vio las cortadas _oh no…_

Empezó a acariciar las heridas con su largos y níveos dedos, pasando por todas, su ceño estaba fruncido y su labio inferior estaba temblando como queriendo decir algo, entonces también pasó al otro brazo y vio las demás cortadas e hizo lo mismo que con el otro brazo.

-Tu… ¿porque te haces esto?-me dijo viéndome a los ojos y había un pequeño rastro de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Yo…-me quede sin palabras y después no se qué paso pero me encontré en los brazos de él, llorando…-lo…siento-solloce, no sabía porque lloraba o pedía disculpas, solo quería que alguien me quisiera y me escuchara…

-No te preocupes pequeña, ven vamos-me dijo y me llevo hasta su auto, no me importaba si me robaría o me haría otra cosa…me gustaba estar en sus brazos.

No se cuanto tiempo paso hasta que deje de llorar, lo mire y el también me vio.

-Lamento haberte manchado tu camisa, otra vez…-le dije

-Eso no importa, es solo una camisa-dijo y se me quedo viendo fijamente-¿Quieres contarme sobre esto?

Yo no estaba segura, ¿y si le contaba y se alejaba de mi? ¿Me arriesgaría? Lo mire fijamente y le respondí…

-Está bien…-le dije-te contare…

**Hola…bueno este segundo capitulo también lo volví a corregir por unas criticas que me llegaron…espero ya esta correcto ya que hice todo lo que pude…dejen sus comentarios y yo les respondo…subo el tercer capitulo si recibo 3 reviews pero que no sean criticas…**

**Gracias perl rose swan por agregarme a tus favoritos y dejarme comentario y Ckonna por favor comunícate conmigo…**

**Adiós.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nota: Los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos y bla, bla, bla…**

"**El caso de Bella Swan."**

**Summary: Edward el mejor psicólogo del mundo tiene que ayudar a resolver un caso de una chica sin esperanzas y sin ganas de vivir, tiene que ayudarla pero… ¿Qué pasa si aparte de resolver el caso, siente otra atracción que no es el trabajo? Basada en una historia real.**

**Capitulo anterior…**

_-Lamento haberte manchado tu camisa, otra vez…-le dije_

_-Eso no importa, es solo una camisa-dijo y se me quedo viendo fijamente-¿Quieres contarme sobre esto?_

_Yo no estaba segura, ¿y si le contaba y se alejaba de mi? ¿Me arriesgaría? Lo mire fijamente y le respondí…_

_-Está bien…-le dije-te contare…_

**Bella pov.**

-¿Por dónde comenzar?-le dije

-Tal vez por el principio-me dijo Edward.

-Digamos que mi mamá…no me presta la atención suficiente…mi papá, la comisaria es su hija y su esposa, solo el amor o cariño que me tienen, me lo demuestran con dinero o cosas, y eso no me interesa, lo que quiero es que cuando llegue de la escuela me pregunten como me fue, que la comida este hecha por mi mamá, y que comamos juntos, no que yo haga la comida y comamos separados, quiero que me abracen, que me den un beso de buenas noches, que tenga un amigo al que le llegue a contar mis problemas, y no me digan que soy emo, simplemente…quiero que me quieran.-le dije y lágrimas había en mis mejillas.

-Yo…-me empezó a decir pero lo corte.

-¿Sabes por qué me corto?-le dije y negó con su cabeza-hago esto, porque, qué más da si me hago más daño, ya tengo mucho dolor psicológico…¿Por qué no también físico? Aparte me gusta.

-Eso está mal, no puedes llegar a cortarte así, puedes morir-me dijo

-Créeme, eso es lo que quiero, pero no tengo el valor suficiente para hacerlo, pero quisiera tenerlo.-le dije y me miro raro.

-¿Has considerado una vez…ver a un psicólogo?-me dijo

-¿Qué?-le dije-Yo no estoy loca

-No solo vas al psicólogo por estar loca, sino porque quieres que alguien te escuche y te ayude-me dijo y agarro mi mano.

-Si no tengo amigos…menos un psicólogo-le dije

-Bien déjame ayudarte…-me dijo y se acomodó más en su asiento

-¿Cómo?-le dije y me le quede viendo, era hermoso.

-Hay que hacer una promesa…yo Edward Cullen me comprometo a nunca dejarte sola, y seré tu amigo pase lo que pase…solo si tu prometes no volver a cortarte…-me dijo-¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Y… ¿Qué pasa si se rompe esa promesa?-le dije.

-No tiene por qué romperse…seremos amigos siempre, solo tú y yo…-me dijo y en sus ojos vi que decía la verdad.

-Está bien, acepto-le dije

-Perfecto-me dijo y engancho su dedo meñique con el mío-Por el meñique.

-Eso es cursi-le dije y me empecé a carcajear, nunca en mi vida me había carcajeado asi.

-Tu risa es linda-me dijo y yo me sonroje.-Y también tú sonrojo.

-Oh cállate… ¿todavía vamos a tomar un café?-le dije.

-Vamos hacia allá-me dijo y arranco el auto.

En el camino nos fuimos riendo y cantando canciones, debo de admitir que Edward tiene una voz preciosa…en el café estuvimos preguntándonos nuestros gustos, de libros, comida, canciones, y me sorprendí que tuviéramos los mismos gustos.

Después de eso me llevo a mi casa y me prometió que pasaría por mi mañana, y así seguimos, hasta que pasaron 2 meses, todos en la escuela nos preguntaban si éramos novios por vernos juntos todo el tiempo, nosotros solo nos reíamos, y mi pequeña navaja quedo en el cajón, no la volví a usar, era feliz con Edward, siempre regresaba a mi casa con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Pero paso más tiempo y nuestra amistad fue cambiando…Edward empezaba a faltar más días a la escuela, no me llamaba, ni ve iba a visitar, en la escuela murmuraban "ya se aburrió de ella" y eso dolía, ya no regresaba a mi casa con una sonrisa, ahora eran lágrimas, quería cortarme pero…por mi parte no quería romper esa promesa…

Llegue a mi casa después de la escuela, venia más triste que de costumbre.

-Isabella, haz la comida-me dijo y mi madre y la tuve que obedecer, hice sopa con tortas de papa y ensalada.

-Ya está lista la comida-le avise.

Ella se fue a la cocina y poco tiempo después grito.

-¡Isabella, que es esto! ¡Yo quería carne!-me grito mi madre desde la cocina.

-Tú no me dijiste que querías, comételo o no, no me importa si te mueres de hambre.-le dije enfadada, pero después me arrepentí.

-¡Como te atreves a llamarme así! ¡Soy tu madre!-me dijo y se acercó a mí y me dio una cachetada, fue tan duro el impacto que me cai al suelo, pero ya no importaba, había más dolor en mi corazón.-!Eres una desgraciada…todavía que eres una carga para tu padre y para mí, me contestas, te iba abortar pero tu padre no me dejo, y mira las consecuencias eres una d…!

-¡Cállate!-le dije y me fui a mi recamara, las lágrimas no tardaron en salir, me acerque a mi cajón y saque la pequeña navaja de afeitar, no me importaba si rompía la promesa, Edward la había roto, ¿yo por qué no? Aparte a él no le importara que me llegue a morir.

Me fui al baño, llene la ducha y me metí, con la navaja en mi mano, empecé con pequeños cortes y con lágrimas, las heridas las hice más profundas y después, no supe nada mas solo vi todo negro.

**Edward pov.**

Iba directo a la casa de bella a pedirle disculpas por haber faltado tantos días y porque no estuve con ella, había mucho trabajo, tenía muchas consultas y en las noches nos reuníamos todos los psicólogos para hablar del caso de bella, pero le extrañaba más cada día.

Le llevaba un ramo de fresas, en una ocasión me dijo que eran sus favoritas y para que me perdonara se las iba a regalar.

Cuando iba llegando a su casa vi mucha gente y una ambulancia enfrente de esta, _oh no que bella este bien por favor_. Estacione el auto y me dirigí a su casa, en ese momento sacaron la camilla y vi que en esta tenía la manta llena de sangre y después vi su rostro era bella.

Me acerque a la ambulancia para pedir informes sobre ella, cada paso hacia ella me partía el corazón.

-Disculpe, ¿Qué paso?-le pregunte a un enfermero.

-Tiene heridas en sus muñecas, intento de suicidio, esperemos que se salve-me dijo y se subió a la ambulancia.

-¡Espere! Voy con ella-le dije

-Solo familiares, ¿usted que es de ella?-me pregunto.

-Su psicólogo-le dije la verdad.

-Está bien, entre-me dijo y subí a la ambulancia, bella estaba inconsciente y respiraba por una mascarilla, vi sus muñecas y estaban llenas de sangre.

-Rompiste tu promesa-le susurre en su oído, era inútil no oía nada.-Bella por favor, despierta…hazlo por mí.

Le seguí diciendo pero no reacciono…tenía miedo a que no llegara ver otra vez sus ojos, su sonrojo o su sonrisa, la que solo yo podía crear.

-Bella por favor, despierta.-le volví a decir pero no respondió.

-Ha entrado en coma-me dijo el enfermero y yo me quería morir.

**Hola…! Si soy malvada por dos cosas…1ra. Por no actualizar antes y 2da. Por dejar el fic asi jaja…**

**Espero les haya gustado, y lo siento por no actualizar no tenia tiempo ¬¬ Dejen sus reviews porfis son mi paga, ah y gracias por las que me dejaron comentario son:**

**Marilizzie Cullen 13, normiiz CXD y ****michelletushe, mil gracias nenas por comentar espero lo sigan haciendo…las kiero un monton…!**

**Llegamos a los 13 comentarios y subo el siguiente capitulo…**

**Adios!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota: los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

"**El caso de bella Swan."**

**Summary: Edward el mejor psicólogo del mundo tiene que ayudar a resolver un caso de una chica sin esperanzas y sin ganas de vivir, tiene que ayudarla pero… ¿Qué pasa si aparte de resolver el caso, siente otra atracción que no es el trabajo? Basada en una historia real…**

**Edward pov.**

Llevaba 2 semanas aquí en este hospital, bella no despertaba, era un gran dolor verla ahí tumbada en la camilla, sin hacer nada, ya no podía ver su sonrojo, ni su sonrisa, y todo por mi culpa.

-Sr. Cullen, ¿no piensa irse a descansar?-me dijo el doctor Andrés.

-No, me quedare aquí hasta que despierte-le dije y con un suave asentimiento de cabeza se fue.

Tal vez si no me hubiera ido con mis clientes y le hubiera puesto más atención a bella, no estaríamos aquí.

1 mes.

No había novedades, seguía igual, ella inconsciente y yo…muerto en vida

2 meses.

Nada, solo se oye mi respiración, los aparatos y las manecillas del reloj.

-Sr. Cullen, esto…no creo que despierte-me dijo el doctor.

-No me iré de aquí hasta que despierte-le dije y centre mi mirada en bella, era verdad no me iría.

3 meses.

-Edward tenemos que irnos-me dijo Jasper.

-Adelante, pueden irse-les dije.

-Edward hijo, tienes que dejarla ir, ya pasaron 3 meses y nada…-me dijo mi padre.

-Si no hubiera sido mi culpa, no estaríamos aquí-les dije.

-Edward, no fue tu culpa, ya sabias como es-me dijo Jasper.

-Porque mejor no te callas-le dije.

-¡Edward, déjala ya, no va a despertar!-me grito Jasper-¡¿Por qué te interesa tanto?

-¡Por qué la amo!- le dije y toda la recamara se quedó en silencio.

-¿Qué?-me pregunto mi padre.

-Es la verdad, con el tiempo la empecé a querer más, ella no es como ustedes piensan, cada vez que no la veía, me sentía vacío, una parte de mí se la quedaba ella, la extrañaba, yo prometí no querer a alguien más después de Bell, pero me equivoque.-les dije, había dicho su nombre y ya no me dolía, bella había reparado ese dolor.

-Edward hijo, no sé qué decirte-me dijo mi padre.

-No tienes que decir nada, supongo que cuando despierte…no va a querer verme después de lo que le hice, se ira otra vez de mi como Bell.- dije con voz dolida.

-No tiene que ser así, aunque tendrás que decirle la verdad algún día. –me dijo Jasper.

-Me va a odiar-dije.

Y era verdad, con el tiempo que pasamos juntos, agarro confianza conmigo y la decepcione, pero también con el paso del tiempo me fui enamorando de ella, hasta que comprendí que la amaba, y me da miedo tener que alejarme de ella, con Bell fue suficiente, pero si me alejara de Bella, no sé qué haría.

4 meses.

-Edward hijo, tu madre está aquí afuera, quiere hablar contigo.-me dijo mi padre.

-No me iré de aquí, ya les dije. – le dije a mi padre.

-Edward no te iras a la casa, solo tu madre te va a decir algo, ¡Por favor! –me dijo.

-Está bien-dije a regañadientes.- ahora vuelvo bella.-le dije y le bese su mejilla y Salí de ahí…por un momento.

**Bella pov.**

¿Por qué todo se veía negro?

¿Me eh muerto por fin?

Trataba de abrir mis ojos y no podía, estaban muy pesados, ¿Que paso con Edward?

¿Me odia? Tal vez si, como yo a él, por haber roto su promesa.

_No digas mentiras bella, no lo odias._

Está bien, no lo odio pero le agradezco que me haya muerto por su culpa.

_Bella… ¡No estas muerta!_

¿Ah no? Entonces… ¡por que no abro mis ojos!

_Haz el intento bella, solo tienes que despertar…_

¡No puedo! ¡Ayuda!

_¡Vamos Bella, tú puedes!_

1…2…3…

Y vi el techo blanco, estaba en el hospital.

-¿Edward?-pregunte.

-No soy su doctor, me llamo Andrés… ¡oh por dios! ¡Despertó!-me dijo el doctor.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuve así?-le pregunte.

-Estuvo así 4 meses…estuvo en coma-me dijo… ¿Qué? Yo… ¿estuve en coma?

-…-me quede sin habla.

-¿Quiere que le hable a alguien de su familia?-me pregunto.

-¿No están aquí?-le pregunte.

-No solo está su psicólogo-me dijo… ¿Qué? ¿Psicólogo?

-Yo no tengo psicólogo…-le dije.

-Oh…pues como está aquí el joven Edward Cullen, pensé que era su psicólogo, así dijo el cuándo vino en la ambulancia… ¿Es su novio?-me pregunto, pero no puede responderle, me mintió, Edward no era un estudiante de literatura, era un psicólogo, me había engañado.

**Flashback.**

_-¿Has considerado una vez…ver a un psicólogo?-me dijo_

_-¿Qué?-le dije-Yo no estoy loca_

_-No solo vas al psicólogo por estar loca, sino porque quieres que alguien te escuche y te ayude-me dijo y agarro mi mano._

_-Si no tengo amigos…menos un psicólogo-le dije_

_-Bien déjame ayudarte…-me dijo y se acomodó más en su asiento_

**Fin del Flashback.**

Era una idiota, me engaño y le creí, me estaba ayudando…y yo no quería ayuda…quería a alguien que me quisiera…él no me quería.

-¿Bella?-me dijo Edward…_hablando del rey de roma…_

No le hice caso. Era un mentiroso.

-¿Bella?-me volvió de decir pero no le hice caso, agarro mi mano pero se la retire.

-¿Qué quieres Edward? Oh perdón mejor Sr. Psicólogo.-le dije y se me quedo mirando.

**Hola…! Bueno pedi 13 reviews pero solo obtuve 12 y como no tenia nada que hacer…decidi escribir el otro…jaja xD.**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado…y el otro capitulo lo subo si obtengo 15 reviews, ¿les parece? **

**Dejenme sus comentarios son mi paga ahh y gracias a…**

**perl rose swan, auraazul123, HappyEndings831, MarilizzieCullen13, NormiizCXD, ****michelletushe**

**Gracias por comentar, aqui esta su capitulo…**

**Arriba Elliot y Olivia…! También Twilight…!**

**Adios…!**

**Paola swan-cullen de Stabler.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota: los personajes son de Meyer yo solo juego con ellos.**

"**El caso de bella Swan."**

**Summary: Edward el mejor psicólogo del mundo tiene que ayudar a resolver un caso de una chica sin esperanzas y sin ganas de vivir, tiene que ayudarla pero… ¿Qué pasa si aparte de resolver el caso, siente otra atracción que no es el trabajo? Basada en una historia real…**

**Edward pov.**

Cuando acabe de hablar con mi mamá, me fui caminando por el pasillo para llegar al cuarto de bella, ya iba llegando cuando el doctor me hablo.

-¿Sr. Cullen?-me pregunto.

-¿Si? ¿Le paso algo a bella?-le pregunte alarmado.

-No, no es eso, le traigo buenas noticias, ella ha despertado.-me dijo y cuando acabo de decir eso me fui corriendo a verla, por fin había despertado, llegue y encontré a bella con sus manos en la cara.

-¿Bella?-le pregunte.

No me hizo caso, seguro estaba enojada conmigo, pero no importaba, haría lo posible para que me perdonara.

-¿Bella?-le volví a decir pero siguió sin hacerme caso, me acerque a su cama y le agarre su mano, pero la retiro bruscamente.

-¿Qué quieres Edward? Oh perdón mejor Sr. Psicólogo.-me dijo y se me quedo mirando

-Bells déjame explicarte.-le dije.

-No me llames Bells, y no quiero explicaciones con saber la verdad es suficiente.-me dijo y volteo hacia el otro lado de la recamara.

-Bella por favor.-le pedí.-escúchame.

-No quiero escucharte, pero hazme un favor.-me empezó a decir, tomo aire y dijo-vete de aquí, no te quiero ver nunca más.

-Bella por favor no me pidas eso.-le dije, no yo no me iba a separar de ella.

-¿Acoso te importo de verdad?-me pregunto-porque si no es así, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Mira, yo…estoy aquí porque me preocupas.-le dije

-No digas más mentiras de las que ya has dicho.-me dijo y una lágrima se escapó de su ojo, trate de limpiársela pero esquivo mi mano.

-Perdóname.-le dije.

-¡NO TE PERDONARE NUNCA, YO PENSE QUE ME QUERIAS, PENSE QUE PORFIN TENIA A UN AMIGO QUE ME QUISIERA, PERO NO, ERAN PURAS MENTIRAS, TE ODIO!-me grito y empezó a llorar más, y esas palabras me lastimaron mucho.

-Está bien, solo te pido que des una oportunidad más y hare todo lo posible para que me perdones…-le dije.

-Bien, ahora, vete.-me dijo.

Me pare de mi asiento, y me acerque más a ella y deposite un beso en su frente, yo cerré mis ojos y ella soltó un sollozo. **(N/A: como en la escena de luna nueva, cuando Edward se va… )**

Me acerque con pasos lentos a la puerta, pero sabía que dejaba mi corazón con ella.

**Bella pov.**

Después que Edward se fue, me puse a llorar más fuerte, me dolía dejarlo ir, pero no soportaría saber más que me mentía.

Pasó una semana más y me dieron de alta, nadie vino a recogerme, me fui a mi casa, en el hospital me dieron unos medicamentos para controlar mi depresión pero los tire en un basurero que estaba afuera.

Cuando llegue a mi casa, no estaba nadie, típico, no les importaba, todo seguiría igual, estaría sola.

Me prepare una taza de café y me subí a mi cuarto, me recargue en la ventana y empezó a llover, el clima se estaba poniendo de mi lado, lagrimas salían de mis ojos, ¿acaso era mucho pedir un solo momento de felicidad? Todo lo que pasé con Edward solo eran mentiras, y eso dolía más.

_No estoy muy segura_

_De cómo respirar sin ti_

_No Estoy muy segura_

_De si estoy lista para decir adiós a lo que éramos_

_Quédate conmigo_

_Deja al tiempo decidir cuando no te necesitaré_

_Mi mano busca tu mano en una oscura habitación_

_No puedo encontrarte_

_Ayúdame, y búscame._

_Puedo sentir más, miénteme_

_Estoy desapareciendo, no puedo dejarte caer_

_Dime: No te necesito._

_Mi mano busca tu mano en una oscura habitación_

_No puedo encontrarte_

_Ayúdame, y búscame._

_Graba esto en mi cerebro..._

_Cuéntame, como se supone que todo será cuando no estés_

_Y que haré sin ti a mi lado._

_Mi mano busca tu mano en una oscura habitación_

_No puedo encontrarte_

_Ayúdame, y búscame._

Pasaron dos semanas y todo seguía igual, regrese a la escuela, Edward ya no iba, todos se habían enterado de mi _otro _intento de suicidio, varios decían que era porque Edward me había dejado, y otros que porque era emo y eso era normal para mí.

Cuando por fin acabaron las clases, me fui para mi casa, había visto el volvo en el estacionamiento de la escuela pero no le hice mucho caso, no quería salir más dañada.

Llegue a mi casa y me fui a mi cuarto, mi madre no estaba en la casa, ella se había ido con otro dejando a mi papá y a mí solos, mi padre no estaba en la casa casi nunca, y cuando estaba no me dirigía la palabra para nada.

Hice mi tarea y me prepare un poco de comida, después me fui otra vez a mi cuarto y me puse enfrente de la ventana, no sé qué estaba esperando, si el nunca regresaría, empecé a llorar otra vez, en la semana pasada me había dado cuenta que lo amaba, que no lo quería como amigo, y ahora lo había perdido.

Me pare y me vi en el espejo de mi recamara, tal vez no era suficiente para él, mi mano se cerró en un puño y estallo en el espejo, todos los pedazos del espejo se cayeron al piso, me agache y agarre uno y sin pensarlo dos veces, lo oprimí contra mi muñeca, en unos segundos empezó a sangrar y yo sonreí, ahora no había nadie en la casa para venir a verme y llamar a la ambulancia, esta era mi única oportunidad, sonreí, ya no iba a sufrir más.

Empezaba a sentirme débil, era hora.

-¡Bella, no otra vez!- grito alguien.

-¿Edward?-dije.

-Sí, soy yo, por favor, aguanta… ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?-me grito.

-Porque te amo y no soy lo suficiente para ti.-le dije.

-Bella…-empezó a decir pero no continuo porque mis manos fueron hacia su cara y lo acerque hacía mí y lo bese, el me devolvió el beso, era lento pero ahí le decía mis sentimientos hacia él, con cada roce de sus labios con los míos era una sensación increíble, pero pronto acabo, cuando me quede inconsciente.

**¡Hola…! Bueno lo prometido es deuda, si seguro piensan que mosco le habrá picado para que publique tan seguido, pues verán, no hay clases y pues aprovecho…jeje xD**

**Espero les haya gustado y déjenme sus reviews…uhh ¿que pasara después de este capítulo? Mmm…no lo sé… déjenme reviews y lo sabrán jaja xD… ¿llegamos a los 19 o 20? No lo sé ustedes decídanlo… ¬¬**

**Mil gracias a****: ****perl rose swan, auraazul123, HappyEndings831, MarilizzieCullen13, NormiizCXD, michelletushe, namy 33.**

**Nenas este es su capitulo…sin ustedes no me animaria mucho a seguir con esta historia**

**Adiós…!**

**Arriba Elliot y Olivia…! Arriba Twilight Arriba el team Edward y el team robsten…!**

**Las quiere…**

**Paola swan-cullen de Stabler.**

_**Y pase lo que pase, no me olviden.**_


	6. nota

**¡Hola!**

**Antes que nada ¡no pienso dejar la historia!**

**Si yo también lamento que esta sea una nota y no un capitulo…**

**Bueno esta nota será remplazada por un capitulo cuando lo tenga listo**

**Pero bueno les contare porque no eh escrito un nuevo capítulo.**

**Resulta que yo ya tenía listo el capítulo en mi libreta de todos los fic que tenia y la me la robaron alguien de mi escuela, fue cuando tenía física y yo la deje en mu mochila y se la llevaron también mi dinero, me enoje mucho les dije a mis profes pero no hicieron nada, dijeron "solo es una libreta" y trate de recordar el capitulo pero no…y se me ocurrió uno pero sale de toda la trama que tengo pensada (si lo sé, yo que ando ando escribiendo en libretas) pero pensé subir esta nota para que ustedes mis seguidoras dejen un reviews sobre lo que les gustaría que pasara en el siguiente capítulo, por favor, aceptare todo tipo de ideas y cuando tenga algunas lo convertiré en un capitulo, pero si quieren pronto el capitulo, dejen lo más pronto posible el comentario se los agradecería de todo corazón.**

**Por favor dejen sus comentarios yo los aceptare gustosa…**

**Adiós.**

**PD: mil gracias por los demás reviews que recibí el capitulo anterior, espero que me ayuden a tener ideas para el siguiente capitulo**


End file.
